VK One shots
by nami22
Summary: Voici quelques one shots que j'ai écrits sur l'univers de VK, centrés sur des OC.
1. Rencontre avec une ombre

RENCONTRE AVEC UNE OMBRE

Comme tous les matins, Hiroko, ma compagne de chambre, m'a réveillée en fanfare. Il est difficile pour certaines personnes de quitter le pays des rêves. Le temps que j'émerge, ma camarade est déjà partie déjeuner avec ses amies. Je me dépêche donc de me préparer ; il ne faut pas que je sois en retard aujourd'hui pour l'interrogation d'histoire. Un coup d'œil à ma montre m'indique que le premier cours ne commencera pas avant une demi-heure. Pourquoi, diable, Hiroko est-elle allée manger aussi tôt ? Laissant de côté cette question, je mets mon I-Pod sur mes oreilles et vérifie que j'ai mis tout ce dont j'aurai besoin dans mon sac avant d'en passer une bretelle à mon épaule.

Ce n'est que lorsque je sors du bâtiment et que les cris de filles de la Day Class m'explosent à la figure, couvrant la musique, que je réalise que c'est la Saint Valentin. Je monte le son. « _Elle pose son doigt sur la lune qui s'allume en un clin d'oeil. Ses prunelles sans pareil éclairent le c__œ__ur des noctambules_ » dit la voix du chanteur pendant que je contemple la foule des fan-girls se presser contre le mur du Pavillon de la Lune. On dirait une vague qui s'écrase sur des récifs. Cela fait bizarre de penser que l'an prochain, je ne serai plus là pour voir ça. Cette marrée humaine est le rituel matinal auquel s'adonnent nombre de fans de la Night Class. Moi, je ne participe qu'à celui du soir. _Quelle idiote !_ je me dis. Ayant oublier qu'on était le 14 février, j'ai laissé le chocolat au dortoir. Tant pis, j'irai le chercher pendant la pause déjeuner ; j'aurai moins de temps pour lire.

Quelque chose heurte l'arrière de ma tête et on tire sur le fil de mes écouteurs.

— Tu as oublié ça.

Hiroko me tend la petite boîte que j'ai omis de mettre dans mon sac.

— Est-ce qu'il leur arrive de réfléchir ? dit-elle en voyant la cohue. La Night Class a cours le soir ; ils doivent tous dormir à cette heure-ci !

Consternée, elle allume une cigarette. Il paraît difficile de croire que cette petite punkette électrique est une surdouée. Hiroko n'a que quinze ans, et pourtant, elle est déjà en terminale et passe la majorité de son temps libre à réviser. En fait, sous airs rebelles, c'est une adolescente sérieuse et mâture qui est déterminée à entrer à l'université, bien que ses parents souhaitent la voir reprendre l'affaire familiale – un restaurant de râmen.

— Il est interdit de fumer sur le campus, Shiratori-sempai. Tu pourrais le lui rappeler, Sakagami-sempai. Après tout, tu es la plus âgée des deux.

Nous nous retournons pour faire face à deux améthystes qui lancent des éclairs. Sans doute les plus beaux yeux que j'aie jamais vus.

Kiryû-kun, élève de première année est l'un des chargés de discipline. Sa comparse est déjà à son poste, bien que son intervention n'ait que peu d'effet. Ce garçon est une ombre solide. Il est parmi nous, mais fait tout pour garder ses distances et on aurait beau le poursuivre qu'il demeurerait insaisissable. Avec son teint lunaire et ses cheveux de cendres, il ressemble un peu à un fantôme.

De mauvaise grâce, mon amie écrase l'objet du délit sous son pied en faisant la moue.

— Bon sang, dès le matin ! grommelle le préfet en voyant le flot qu'il devra contenir devant le Pavillon de la Lune. Je comprends vraiment pas ce qu'elles leur trouvent.

— C'est pourtant évident, Kiryû-kun.

L'interpelé, qui s'apprêtait à se présenter à son poste, se retourne vers nous. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que Hiroko réponde à sa remarque.

— D'abord, rien qu'en regardant la belle façade qu'ils montrent, tu peux voir qu'il y en a pour tous les goûts, ou presque. Kain-sempai plaît pour ses airs de mauvais garçon, Shiki-sempai pour son mutisme et sa nonchalance.

— Aidô-sempai, avec les jeux auxquels il s'adonne avec ses fans, a un côté petit chat hyperactif, je continue à la place de ma camarade de chambre. Le sourire serein d'Ichijô-sempai a quelque chose d'attendrissant.

— A côté de ça, certaines filles craquent pour la calme autorité de Kuran-sempai. Et les garçons peuvent rêver devant les airs de princesse de contes de fées de Sôen-sempai ou les airs de poupée gothique de Tôya-sempai. Pourtant, si on regarde derrière tout ça, il y a de quoi se poser pas mal de questions.

Le chargé de discipline fronce les sourcils, visiblement intrigué.

— Eh bien, pour commencer, pourquoi fait-on tout pour que les deux classes aient le moins de contacts possibles ? répond Hiroko à la question silencieuse.

Devant le mutisme de notre interlocuteur, elle continue.

— Ensuite, il y a un truc encore plus étrange. Les élèves de la Night Class sont tous censés être des petits génies. Alors, comment se fait-il qu'ils sont toujours au lycée ? Je suis en terminale, et ils étaient déjà là quand Chigusa et moi sommes entrées en première année.

— Au fait, pourquoi Hiroko n'est pas dans la Night Class ? je demande. Elle aussi, c'est une surdouée.

Kiryû-kun nous regarde comme si étions suspectes.

— Et bien sûr, vous cherchez des réponses à ces questions, dit-il.

— Évidemment. Mais ce n'est pas toi qui nous les donneras, n'est-ce pas ? rétorque la punkette électrique.

— Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir savoir.

Seule Hiroko ne semble pas étonnée de ma réplique. L'ombre solide me regarde comme si je venais de lui dire que j'étais une martienne. Alors, je m'explique.

— Je sais que la plupart des gens pensent que je suis folle ou idiote. Mais, je sais aussi que les quelques rêves qu'il me restent sont condamnés à partir en fumée ; comme ça arrive à tout le monde. Quand je regarde les adultes qui m'entourent, j'ai l'impression qu'ils évoluent dans un monde terne, sans fantaisie. Un jour, je devrai y entrer, et ça me fait peur.

Je crois voir un éclair de compréhension dans les améthystes.

— J'ignore tout de la Night Class. Pourtant, il y a un je-ne-sais-quoi qui me fait penser qu'ils voguent sur d'autres sphères que nous. Et, comme je ne sais rien d'eux, je peux imaginer ce que je veux sur le monde dans lequel ils vivent.

— Tu fuis la réalité pour te réfugier dans les rêves. N'est-ce pas un peu lâche? demande Kiryû-kun.

— Je ne prétends pas être courageuse. Bien sûr, une partie de moi voudrait connaître la vérité. Pourtant, tant que le rêve que fait naître la Night Class subsistera, je sais que quoi qu'il arrive, je pourrai continuer à avancer.

Si un regard pouvait tuer, Hiroko et le préfet auraient un cadavre sur les bras. Je baisse les yeux.

— Je n'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi absurde, dit l'ombre solide avant de se diriger vers la marée humaine.

Mon amie allume une autre cigarette et m'attrape le bras.

— Fais pas attention à lui, Chigusa. Si tu veux, je t'accompagnerai ce soir.

Hiroko sait que je suis mal à l'aise au milieu de la foule. Je crois que personne ne me connaît aussi bien qu'elle. Elle comprend pourquoi je tiens à donner le chocolat à Aidô-sempai : pour dire « merci ». Cependant, elle n'en a jamais offert à Kain-sempai « parce qu'elle n'a pas le temps pour ces âneries ».

Nous nous dirigeons vers les salles de classe. Elle écrase sa cigarette avant d'entrer. C'est à cet instant que je remarque le petit paquet qui dépasse de sa poche. Un sourire décore mes lèvres quand je la suis dans le bâtiment.


	2. Un anniversaire pluvieux

UN ANNIVERSAIRE PLUVIEUX

Les vacances d'été touchaient presque à leur fin. Je savais que je ne reverrais Chigusa que dans quelques jours. Pourtant, je voulais la voir ce jour-là et lui offrir le cadeau que je lui avais acheté: un roman d'Elisabeth George. J'avais eu un mal fou à choisir ; elle lit tellement, que je ne pourrais déterminer avec certitude ceux qui ne lui sont pas déjà passés entre les mains.

J'avais réussi, difficilement, à convaincre mes parents de me laisser mon après-midi – pendant les vacances, je les aide toujours au restaurant – et, tout de suite après le service de midi, je me rendis à la gare. Les nuages couvrant le ciel d'un manteau gris, j'avais pris mon parapluie, au cas où.

Je passai les trois quarts d'heure de trajet à observer les voyageurs. Des jeunes filles, sans doute des lycéennes, parlaient des dernières rumeurs du moment. Des employés de bureau lisaient le journal. Quelques mères essayaient tant bien que mal de calmer leurs enfants turbulents.

Je me demandai soudain pourquoi Chigusa se mettait en colère dès que j'abordais le sujet de sa mère. Je ne savais pourquoi, dès que je faisais allusion à cette dernière, mon amie, qui ne s'énerve que très rarement, se déchaînait. J'avais toujours l'impression de voir un ouragan se lever brusquement sur un océan habituellement paisible.

Je ne cessai de me poser la question que lorsque le train arriva à destination. Je me dépêchai de descendre et demandai mon chemin à des passants. Chigusa ne savait pas que je venais. Pour autant que sache, elle n'avait invité personne. En fait, je ne savais que c'était son anniversaire que parce que j'avais vu sa date de naissance sur sa carte d'étudiant. Et pour être franche, j'ignorais son adresse exacte. Elle m'avait dit dans quelle ville elle vivait, c'est tout. J'avais cherché dans l'annuaire, mais elle devait être sur liste rouge. Puis, j'étais tombée sur l'adresse de la librairie « Sakagami ». Cela ne pouvait être une coïncidence. J'avais donc décidé de tenter ma chance.

Quand j'arrivai enfin à la boutique, je fus accueillie par une femme d'une trentaine d'années, environ. Ètait-ce la fameuse Tatsumi, la belle-mère de Chigusa ? Le bébé qui jouait dans son parc, près du comptoir, semblait me donner raison.

— Savez-vous où je peux trouver Chigusa ? demandai-je.

— Tu dois être Hiroko-chan, n'est-ce pas ? Chigusa devrait bientôt revenir. Tu peux l'attendre ici, si tu veux.

Je discutai quelques minutes avec Tatsumi, notamment de la Cross Academy. Puis, arriva un homme en costume noir. Il semblait encore plus grand que Kain-sempai.

— Tadaima*, dit-il en entrant dans la boutique.

— Okaerinasai**, lui répondit Tatsumi.

Ce géant était donc Sakagami Masao, le père de ma camarade. Affichant un sourire triste, il déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa femme et alla chercher le petit Tatsuo dans le parc. Il ne devait pas s'être aperçu que j'étais là.

— Chigusa n'est pas avec toi ? demanda la libraire.

— Elle a voulu rester encore un peu, comme tous les ans.

— C'est dommage, ça fait déjà un moment que Hiroko-chan l'attend, dit Tatsumi en me désignant d'un geste de la main.

L'homme se tourna alors vers moi, toute trace de tristesse ayant déserté son regard.

— Alors, c'est toi, Hiroko-chan ? Je t'imaginais plus petite.

Je me contentai de répondre « enchantée ». Puis, le père de mon amie me raconta qu'il était heureux que je sois venue. Sa fille n'invitait jamais personne à son anniversaire. D'ailleurs, elle refusait toujours de le fêter, bien que lui et son épouse l'y incitent.

La pluie, qui menaçait de tomber depuis un bon moment, coupa court à notre conversation. Chigusa allait être trempée, s'inquiéta son père. Je pris donc la résolution de la rejoindre. Sakagami-san m'indiqua où la trouver, et je me précipitai dehors, mon parapluie à la main.

Ce n'est qu'en parvenant devant le temple que je me demandai ce que Chigusa pouvait bien faire au cimetière le jour de son anniversaire. Laissant la question de côté, je traversai le jardin, puis pénétrai dans ce lieu de deuil.

Je découvris mon amie assise en tailleur sur l'allée pavée qui passait entre les tombes, semblant ne pas avoir remarqué que le temps s'était gâté. Elle montrait un visage bien différent de celui que je lui connaissais – à l'école, elle souriait presque toujours. Elle regardait la pierre tombale qui lui faisait face, ses yeux rougis constituant la seule preuve qu'elle pleurait. Je restai quelques minutes à l'observer de loin, méditant sur ce que je devais faire. Jusque là, je ne l'avais jamais vue si vulnérable. Cela me faisait bizarre.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je m'approchai et tendis le parapluie au-dessus de sa tête. Ce n'est que lorsque les gouttes ne l'aspergèrent plus qu'elle leva les yeux vers moi et se rendit compte de ma présence. Nous nous regardâmes sans bouger et sans rien dire, comme si le temps s'était arrêté, sauf je que fus bientôt aussi mouillée qu'elle. Je m'assis en tailleur à ses côtés. _Tant pis, je suis déjà trempée_, pensai-je. Nous étions demeurées silencieuses, devant la tombe de la famille Sakagami, quand une bourrasque emporta le parapluie. _Pas grave._

— Quand je vois des photos d'elle, enceinte, avec mon père, je me rends compte à quel point ils étaient heureux et pleins d'espoir. Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que j'ai tout gâché.

La voix de Chigusa ne tremblait pas. Il était étrange de constater qu'elle pouvait rire sans retenue, mais qu'elle pleurait en silence, sans doute pour cacher sa peine. Je ne dis rien et me contentai d'écouter. C'était la première fois que je l'entendais parler de sa mère. À présent, je comprenais pourquoi elle évitait toujours le sujet : sa mère était morte en la mettant au monde.

— Mon père répète sans cesse que ce n'est pas ma faute. Alors pourquoi est-ce que la culpabilité me pique toujours le cœur quand je pense à elle ? Le pire, c'était quand j'étais petite. Je voyais la tristesse de mon père et je me disais que si je n'avais pas été là, il aurait continué de sourire.

Mon amie se tut quelques secondes pour réprimer un sanglot.

— Depuis que Tatsumi est entrée dans nos vies, ça va mieux. Mais la culpabilité me ronge encore.

La détresse de Chigusa me désarmait. Que devais-je lui répondre ? « Tu n'as rien à te reprocher » ? Son père le lui avait dit et répété. « Elle est dans un monde meilleur » ou quelque chose du même genre ? Des platitudes qui n'apportent aucun réconfort et donnent seulement bonne conscience à celui qui les prononce. Je ne connaissais pas les mots susceptibles de la consoler. Alors je fis la seule chose que je pouvais faire. Je passai mon bras autour de sa taille et l'attirai à moi. Sa tête se posa sur mon épaule et elle continua de pleurer.

— J'aurais tant voulu la connaître, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Puis le silence régna autour de nous. Ses larmes chaudes contrastaient avec la fraîcheur de la pluie. J'attendis qu'elle ait pleuré tout son saoul avant de me lever et de lui tendre la main pour que nous retournions à la librairie, où nous nous réchauffâmes avec une tasse de chocolat chaud et où je lui donnai son cadeau – que je n'étais pas mécontente d'avoir oublié là.

* * *

><p>L'appréhension de nos retrouvailles me noue le ventre depuis j'ai gravi les escaliers du Pavillon du Soleil. Nous ne nous sommes plus contactées depuis ce jour. Voilà pourquoi je me tiens à présent devant la porte de notre chambre, la main sur la poignée. Allons-nous faire comme si ce jour n'avait jamais existé ? Jusqu'à ce jour-là, j'ignorais la fragilité de cette géante en apparence douce, mais, en même temps, solide comme un roc. Je rassemble mon courage et ouvre la porte. <em>On verra bien<em>, je me dis.

Chigusa est en train de lire le livre que lui ai offert, allongée sur son lit. En entendant la porte se refermer, elle lève les yeux vers moi et pose le roman, avant de s'asseoir. Elle affiche un sourire serein, comme d'habitude.

— Au fait, je ne t'ai pas remerciée, me dit-elle... pour le cadeau.

Sa main montre le livre, mais dans ses orbites noisette, je lis : « Merci d'avoir été là ».

_notes: _

_*tadaima: je suis rentré_

_**okaerinasai: bien venue à la maison_


End file.
